The Land of Ooo
by DeliciousLies
Summary: This is my own take of how the land of Ooo came to be. There are both gender bent and regular characters in this. It's a bit of a weird idea but I wrote it just for fun so I hope you enjoy it!


**Alright this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. I know this is kind of a weird idea but I was wondering about how Finn's family lasted so long since Finn was still human and the show takes place like a long time after the Mushroom War. How many humans could there have been? Well I was thinking about that and chewing bubblegum when this idea came to me. There are both regular and genderbent characters in this story. I hope you like it! **

* * *

The girl was about six. She had long blonde hair that was straight and, was it not restricted by the rubber band, would've fallen halfway down her back if not farther. She had big round green eyes that were ready to take in everything. She was covered in dirt from head to toe and her skin was pink from the sun. She never went inside anymore. Not with the fragile state the buildings were in. She and her older brother just kept travelling with a few other people in hopes that the war would stop.

Most of the time her big brother tried to distract her. The two of them would play her favorite game; she called it 'The Princess Game'. In her game she was princess of a great nation and her brother was a prince. Her brother didn't like this game very much. It wasn't entertaining for an eight-year-old boy, but if it let his sister be happy for a while he'd do it. Almost anytime he heard Bonnibel yell, "Bubba, let's play a game!" he'd do it.

For a while there had been two other kids that would come and play with them. They were around the same age as Bonnie and Bubba. They both had night black hair. Their teeth were fangs and their ears were pointed. They also had weird gray skin that had made Bonnie and Bubba think they were some of those weird mutations some of the armies had made. Eventually the strange children convinced them they weren't. They had the best time playing together, but eventually Marceline and Marshall went with their white haired protectors down a different road and they never saw them again.

The group they were travelling with stopped for the night near an old candy store. The sight of the sign gave Bubba an idea to hopefully cheer Bonnie up a little. He took her hands and walked over to the sleeping bag they shared. He made her sit down. "Bonnie," he said to her, "stay right here, I'll be right back!"

As he turned to leave, he felt her tugging at his shirt. "Bubba, please don't leave me," the little girl said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry, you're protected," he said. "After all, you're a princess." This made Bonnie giggle, which was a good sign. Bubba pointed to some of the men of the group. "Those are your guards. And I'll be right back." He smiled at his little sister. "So, Princess Bonnibel, will you be okay?" Bonnie giggled and nodded.

Bubba walked into the candy store in front of him and a few minutes later emerged with something in his hands. "Look what I found," he said, sitting next to his sister. He opened his palm to reveal a square piece of bubblegum and a gumball. "Which one do you want?" She smiled and picked up the piece of bubblegum before popping the little sugary square in her mouth. Bubba popped the gumball into his.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered as she chewed her bubblegum. Bubba smiled and for a few brief moments everything was fine. For a moment they didn't need to worry about the war or where they were going to sleep tomorrow.

Then, not too far from them, something hit the ground and made the earth shake. They saw a large cloud appear in the sky and a green gas of some sort settle over them before they lost consciousness.

* * *

"Simone, we have to freeze the earth!" Simon Petrikov yelled to his former business partner. "The set off some sort of biological weapon! This is the only chance to save even a sliver of humanity!" He glanced back at the nine year old twins they had been caring for. "We won't freeze the tunnels," he whispered to Simone. This was so there was no chance Marshall or Marceline would freeze to death. And the kids barely ever ate because of their demon blood. They would survive.

Simone nodded, Simon was right. This really was the only chance. She fingered the tiara at her belt and was about to put it on. Then she glanced over at the two very confused children. She dropped the tiara and walked over to them. She gave them both a big hug. "Marceline, Marshall, you be good. And Marshall Lee you be nice to your sister," Simone said with tears in her eyes. These were practically her own children, but she knew once she and Simon put the crowns on they would no longer remember them. Somehow she knew that these were her last few moments as Simone. After this Simone would be dead and only the Ice Queen would remain.

It was then Simon's turn to say goodbye. He hugged the two kids at the same time. Once he released them he walked over to Simone. The two of them exchanged a silent goodbye of sorts before they both put on their crowns. They had enough control to freeze the earth over before they were gone.

Once they were done they turned to the two kids. Marshall and Marceline looked for any sign of recognition in their eyes but found none. The Ice Queen turned to the entrance to the cave and left with a crazy cackle exclaiming "Look at all the ice!" Ice King left shortly after her.

Simone and Simon, two best friends who became archaeologists, fell under the curse of ice, and later had the nerve to look after half demon kids, were gone.

* * *

-A Long Time in The Future-

The last of the ice melted. Bonnibel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she'd been asleep for a long time. She reached back to touch her hair. It felt strange. She pulled it in front of her eyes to see it was pink. Upon glancing at her hands, she realized her skin was pink too. She looked over at her brother, who was just beginning to stir. Bubba was pink, too. She smelt her hair and after a moment realized that it smelled just like bubblegum.

She turned to her brother. "Bubba what happened?! Have we always looked like this? We used to… We used to be…" But she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything from before she woke up except that her name was Bonnibel, Bubba was her brother, and she was a princess.

She heard the confused cries of people around her. She stood up to take in the sight of her candy subjects. In a way this seemed foreign to her but she reminded herself that she was a princess, she had done this before, and people would listen to her.

"People of Candy Kingdom!" she spoke up. She felt this was the right name for the kingdom considering everyone was candy. "Please remain calm! I am your princess, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum! And my brother, Prince Bubba Gumball. We will fix the kingdom!" The candy people looked at the little girl. Although rarely any of them remembered anything from before a few moments ago they somehow felt what she was saying was right.

A few yards away from the newly formed candy kingdom were two very old twins. They appeared to be only eighteen, but that's because a vampire had attacked them shortly after they had escaped the caves. The candy people were the last to thaw and had missed so much in the years they had been frozen. Marshall and Marceline had been able to walk around and talk to people for years.

So now half-vampire, half-demon twins Marceline and Marshall Lee looked upon their old playmates from the shadows. "She always wanted to be a princess, didn't she?" Marshall said, looking at the little girl and the power she and her brother now held.

Marceline laughed and nodded. "Maybe in a couple years we should go visit 'Prince Bubba and Princess Bonnibel,'" she said in a slightly mocking tone. She knew she would never be able to seriously call either of them 'Prince' or 'Princess' and Marshall wouldn't either.

Marshall and Marceline went separate ways after that. They travelled all over what was now called Ooo. They didn't see each other for years until they were somehow brought back to the general area of the candy kingdom. By the time they returned the Candy Kingdom was large and thriving. Bonnibel was eighteen and Bubba was twenty and there was word of two human heroes spreading throughout the land.


End file.
